


Somewhere I belong

by Devilslock



Series: Somewhere out there... [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilslock/pseuds/Devilslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbroken Tommy being transported into an alternate universe, a world where he became the other Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I belong

Tommy woke up with the worst headache he’d ever had and he is hurting all over as if a truck had ran over his body a good couple of times to make sure he is completely flattened on the tarmac. He remembered making out into the alley outside the hotel and the bright light engulfing him but everything after was pure blackness. His initial panic was quickly eased by the familiar surrounding. He is at home in his room but the arrangement of furnitures are not quite the same as he remembered, like his guitars are arranged in the same order but are hung off the wall hook on the other end of his room and no one ever messes with his stuff. He quickly put the thought aside and looked down to check out his body’s condition, he is still in yesterday’s clothes, apart from a massive bruise on his right elbow, he’s good, must have hit the pavement damn hard when he fell. 

 

He could faintly hear sounds from the TV in the living room so he reluctantly rolled off his bed, he had a billion questions in his head needed answering hoping his housemate can fill him in. 

 _“Mike bro, how did I get home last night?”_ said Tommy rubbing the back of his neck on the stiff muscles as he pulled open his bedroom door. He stopped short at the doorway as he saw the figure sitting on the sofa was not Mike but some blonde dude with the exact haircut as his.

The person sitting on the sofa jumped at Tommy’s voice before slowly turning around. 

 _“What the FUCK?!”_ said the two voices in perfect unison.

 

\--------------

 

 _“Um.... So.”_ Adam cleared his throat as he looked from the Tommy across on the other sofa to the Tommy sitting next to him.

 

 _“What am I supposed to do?”_ Tommy hissed.

 

 _“How on earth would I know...?”_ Adam whispered back, very aware of how rude this must be to…the guest, but, really, as if anything can get even more awkward and strange? _“You were the one that called me.”_

 

 _“I know... I just…don’t know what to do and Mike is away.”_ Tommy’s eyes flickered over to his double, perched casually on the other sofa where he was picking at the chipped nail polish with one eye and watching them with the other.

 

 _“So, um….Tommy?”_ Adam said frowning, _“How…did you get here, exactly?”_

 

  
_“Well, like I told, er, Tommy here, I was leaving your birthday party, and by the time I got to the back door, I began to feel really light headed, there was this really bright light around me before I passed out and when I opened my eyes again, here I am, in my- well, in Tommy’s bed.”_   


 

 _“…Right,”_ replied Adam, as his eyes volleyed back and forth between the two Tommys. _“I guess…I guess I better think of something then.”_

 

 _“Yes, you should,”_ the two Tommys replied at the same time with the Tommy next to Adam adding, _“Monte and Isaac will be here in a second.”_

 

The two Tommys stared at each other and the Tommy next to Adam looked away first, standing up from his seat on the sofa. _“I’ll go get us some beer, think we all could do with one... or maybe a few.”_

 

\--------------

  
__  


_“I found a doppelganger this morning. Just like in a shitty b-movie”_ taking a swig from his beer.

 

  
_“Who’s?”_   


 

 _“Mine,”_ said Tommy as he opens the door fully to let the guitarist in.

 

 _“Is he here?”_ said Monte as his eyes quickly scanned around Tommy’s living room.

 

  
_“Yeah.... Adam’s settling him in Mike’s room whom I’m not sure if its a good thing or a bad thing, is not gonna be around for a couple of months on his new job.”_   


 

Monte nodded, and then frowned. _“Sure you two are not tripping on something?”_ Still sounding a bit skeptic about the whole story.

 

  
_“I wish I was...”_   


 

  
_“So there are two Tommy Joes in here! Ha! On the plus side, we can finally have a five piece band, you finally get to play guitar in the band too! Or you two can swap every show? Your double can play right? and I’ll make sure we’ll double the supply of beer on the buses for the next tour.”_   


 

 _“Oh Monte you have no idea man, this is totally some rad shit, they really are identical and remind me to give taco bell a ring, warning them to stock up as there is another Tommy in town.”_ Chipped in Isaac who over heard their conversation from where he sat on the sofa

 

 _“Ho ho fucking ho! very funny!”_ Tommy gave Isaac’s head a light smack before flipping him off. Even with Isaac’s and Monte’s attempt to lightened the mood there are still a strong sense of uneasiness lingering in the air. 

 

When the duo finally emerges from Mike’s bedroom, Tommy noticed the uncomfortable look on his identical’s face which wasn’t there before. His thoughts were pulled away when he could hear Monte gasped next to him, _“holy shit...”_

 

 _“Erm...Hi Monte…”_ said the other Tommy with curt nod and a rather shy smile.

 

 _“Told ya...if we’re all tripping, we certainly did took some good shit.”_ Isaac stood up and gave the gobsmacked guitarist a quick jab on his side with his elbow.

 

They all than sat around on the sofa and stared at each other. Each member pondering what they should say whilst analyzing the situation in their respective heads. To be fair, there really wasn’t anything they could do even with the addition of Monte and Isaac. They didn’t know how this Tommy came, so they couldn’t send him back. They tried to make casual chats and keep reassuring both Tommys everything would eventually work out fine. The band did not stay long as there really wasn’t much they could do and they have rehearsals first thing tomorrow morning. Isaac had offered to ring up his physician friend from UCLA, even though deep inside everyone kinda know not even Stephen Hawking could explain this. Adam was the last to go, he gave Tommy a quick hug and a friendly peck on his forehead before leaving insisting Tommy would call him if either him or his double needs anything. He looked over to the other Tommy pondering if he should go over and give him a hug as well before he goes, but he could sense the tension in the other Tommy’s body whenever he’s near him, so Adam settled for a quick shout out before leaving the house thinking this certainly was one of the most awkward moment in his life.

 

After sending Adam out, Tommy locked the door and looked around to look for his clone, only to find him bending over by the DVD stacks going through his collection. He slowly walked over, making his presence obvious so as not to startle him, knowing how jumpy he himself can get sometimes.

  
__  


  
_“So...um...do you watch the same stuff?”_   


 

 _“Yeah...I got the exact same collection… well, we’re the same person afterall…”_ the other Tommy turned around and smiled.

 

  
_“Of course… so… alternate universe huh, thought they only exists in fictions…”_   


 

 _“You read my mind… remind me how did u do that again?”_ both Tommys broke into a small laugh before they both settle into the sofa again side by side this time.

 

  
_“Hey look...if this is weirding you out, I can go and stay somewhere else, whatever did this to me did teleport my wallet as well, which kinda make this whole thing a bit less fucked up than it already is, so I can just - ”_   


 

 _“No, don’t be silly, stay. Guess this is your home as much as mine.”_ Tommy reached over to the side table and managed to grab the bottle of JD to top up their glasses. _“So… what is your home like? I mean… is it the same as this?”_ eyes scanning over his own living room.

 

 _“Well, yes but the arrangements are a little bit different.”_ Both Tommys reached forward for their drinks and downed them in one in perfect synchronization. _“Like, the posters there are on the opposite wall instead of this one”_ pointing at the wall to his left.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while with the TV on at the background, there are so many questions Tommy would like to ask about this other world but he could also see tiredness and confusion obvious on the other Tommy’s face. He recognized his own ‘I want to be alone’ face on him and decided to remain quiet. _No, not tonight_ , sensing they both need to rest and a little time on their own to process the whole situation, there are a lot of getting used to to the sudden change in their lives and from the looks of things, he could well be having his twin around for some time.

 

  
_“Hey, I think we should call it a night, got rehearsals tomorrow morning so…”_   


 

 _“Yeah, it’s been a heavy night, you go ahead, mind if I sit here for a bit longer and have another one?”_ eyeing the bottle sitting on the coffee table next to his propped up feet.

 

 _“Of course, as I said, this is your home...so...do whatever.”_ The other Tommy nodded as a silent thanks as he poured himself another shot.

 

  
_“Would you like to go in to the studio with me tomorrow?”_   


 

  
_“Nah…I don’t think either of us would want any other weird looks from the studio staff, but thanks for the offer, I’ll just stay here if that’s okay.”_   


 

 _“Of course, in that case… I’m gonna go to bed.”_ Tommy looked to his left at himself, he looked sad and kinda broken. He hesitated for a second before opening his arms and gave the other Tommy a hug before saying good night and back to his own room. It was strange at first hugging himself, but the gesture was returned with equal strength, it has somehow magically broken some of the oddness and tension between them and brought reassurance to both Tommys, which both of them desperately needed.

 

The other Tommy stayed on the sofa for another half an hour or so flicking through the channels before his headache became unbearable and needed to lie down. He switched of the TV before slowly stood up and moved towards Mike’s room. Everything is so familiar yet so alienate at the same time. Tommy had told him their flatmate was away and won’t be around for a while, yet still, it is beyond strange to be staying in his flatmate’s room rather than his own.

 

Tommy slowly took off his cloths and climbed into the bed not bothered to switch on any light during the process as Mike’s room is tidy enough so he would not trip over a stray cable in the dark. He had never felt so exhausted in his entire life. Everyone’s been nice to him, even though it certainly was as odd to them as it was to him, they all sure made good effort to make him feel at ease. 

 

He had to admit, it did came as a total surprise that Adam was the first person Tommy rang after his surprise appearance, so it is easy to conclude his relationship with the band in this world is not exactly the same as his with the same people in his own world; where Isaac would be his first choice as the go-to person and there is no way in hell he would be ringing Adam. It is also obvious that although this Tommy and him are essentially the same person, he can also feel the differences between them right from the beginning. 

 

It wasn’t hard to make out the relationship between the band by observing each and everyone’s interaction throughout the night. Monte of this world was more or less the same as _his_ Monte, calm and collected even though the look on his face when he first set eyes on him was just as classic and epic as any one of his daughters’ Disney movies. Isaac seems to be less of a nag than _his_ Isaac but they definitely are tight brothers who look out for each other; and Adam, the way this Adam and Tommy interacts reminded him his relationship with _his_ Adam, well, no, there is no _his_ Adam, the Adam of his universe, prior to the complications that came between them. They were good friends, they used to talk and were each other’s support at the beginning when everything was simpler and easier back than. It made him realized just how much he missed Adam and his companionship, and how much he hates him yet still loves him, denial aside. He could see the genuine concern and confusion in this Adam’s eyes when they were left alone to sort out Mike’s room earlier. He had made an effort to engage Tommy into a conversation where he only replied with a word or two. The rational Tommy felt like a total douche for being border-line rude to this Adam, but it was hard not to associate him with the Adam from his own world, the Adam who broke his heart, whom Tommy certainly would not be alone with especially after what he saw at the party last night. 

 

So he’s stuck, he really does not want to go back and face his own shitty reality, plus even if he wanted to, he doesn’t know how. Staying here in this reality seems to be easier but with all his past emotions towards Adam still fresh and from the looks of things, Adam will be around this Tommy’s place an awful lot, which is certainly not doing him any good either when all he wanted is to forget. _Fuck my life_ , thought Tommy as he gradually drift off with a silent frustrated tear falling down his face.

 

  
_Guess the two of them have not fucked in this universe huh? Good choice Tommy, smart move._   


  
__  


  
_tbc_   


  
_\-------------------------_   


  
__  


  
_(When this began) I had nothing to say_   


  
_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_   


  
_(I was confused) And I let it all out to find_   


  
_That I’m not the only person with these things in mind_   


  
__  


  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_   


  
_What I thought was never real_   


  
_I wanna let go of the pain_   


  
_I’ve felt so long_   


  
__  


  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_   


  
_Like I’m close to something real_   


  
_I wanna find something I’ve wanted all along_   


  
_Somewhere I belong_   


  
__  


  
_And I’ve got nothing to say_   


  
_I can’t believe I didn’t fall right down on my face_   


  
_(I was confused) Looking everywhere only to find_   


  
_That it’s not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_   


  
__  


  
_(So what am I) What do I have but negativity_   


  
_Cause I can’t justify way everyone is looking at me_   


  
_(Nothing to lose) Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_   


  
_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_   


  
__  


  
_I will never know_   


  
_Myself until I do this on my own_   


  
_And I will never feel_   


  
_Anything else until my wounds are healed_   


  
__  


  
_I will never be_   


  
_Anything till I break away from me_   


  
_I will break away_   


  
_I'll find myself today_   


  
__  


  
_\- Linkin Park_   


**Author's Note:**

> YAY! I finally got to the AU part of the story. Hope this is not too confusing. Hope u guys enjoyed this and C&Cs are most welcomed. Again, pure work of fiction, don’t own characters, don’t repost outside AO3 and LJ.


End file.
